onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Scheer
|DOB = January 31, 1976 |birthplace = New Hyde Park, New York, USA |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1179677/ }} Paul Christian Scheer is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of the Scarecrow in "Our Decay". He also appeared as Hart Archer in the Season 2 DVD extra "Good Morning Storybrooke". Biography 'Early Life' Scheer was born in Huntington, New York. He graduated from St. Anthony's High School (New York) and attended New York University, where he majored in Communication and Education. 'Career' 'Live Performances' In 1995, Scheer became a member of New York City's longest running Off-Broadway comedy show, Chicago City Limits. As a member of their touring company, Scheer extensively traveled throughout the United States as well as overseas. In 1998, he joined the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York City where he performed Sketch and Improvisation with Respecto Montalban, winners of the 2003 ECNY Award for "Best Improv Show". The group included Rob Riggle, Rob Huebel, Jack McBrayer and Dannah Feinglass. They performed their brand of long-form improvisation to sold out crowds every Saturday night for over five years and collaborated with Adam McKay on a political sketch comedy show called George Bush is a Motherfucker. In 2002, Scheer created and starred in Automatic Vaudeville at the Ars Nova theater, which The Hollywood Reporter called "one of the top five shows in the country". Scheer moved to Los Angeles in 2006 and is a regular performer at Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in Los Angeles (UCBTLA). He performs an improvised show based on audience members' Facebook profiles called FACEBOOK. The show was named the "Best Improv Show" by Los Angeles magazine and has been profiled on Good Morning America. Cast members include Jack McBrayer, Rob Riggle and Rob Huebel. Scheer co-hosts Crash Test with Human Giant alumnus Rob Huebel. Los Angeles called the show "Extremely funny ... Several thumbs up" and MetroMix said, "Sketch comedy doesn't get much funnier." He also occasionally performs in a two-person improv show, Scheer/McBrayer with Jack McBrayer. He recently released his first comedy special based on this show. In 2010, Scheer organized a charity event with Ben Stiller called A Night of 140 Tweets in which he got 140 comedians and actors to appear on stage at the UCB Theater in Los Angeles, each of them reading a single tweet. The performers included Ben Stiller, Will Ferrell, Ashton Kutcher, Demi Moore, Aziz Ansari, the cast of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Dane Cook, Wilmer Valderrama, John Cho, Mindy Kaling, and Sasha Grey. The event, released as a charity DVD and online download, raised over $500,000 of dollars for Haiti. 'Television' ''Human Giant Around the summer of 2005, Scheer began collaborating with fellow comedians Rob Huebel and Aziz Ansari as well as director Jason Woliner to make short films. The first video created by the group was '''Shutterbug, about Huebel and Ansari as cut-throat child talent agents. This was followed by the sketch Illusionators, which starred Ansari and Scheer as Criss Angel-style goth magicians. In mid-2006, MTV gave the green light for a sketch series from the group, called Human Giant, which debuted April 5, 2007. ''The League ''The League is a sitcom, which premiered on FX on October 29, 2009. The series is a semi-scripted comedy from Jeff and Jackie Marcus Schaffer about a group of friends in a fantasy football league. Currently in its seventh season, Scheer has co-scripted a handful of episodes: "The Anniversary Party", "Expert Witness", "Sober Buddy", and "Tailgate" with co-star Nick Kroll. Scheer plays Dr. Andre Nowzick, a rich plastic surgeon whose naivete makes him the butt of many jokes. ''NTSF:SD:SUV:: ''NTSF:SD:SUV:: is a live action 15 minute action television show parody, which premiered on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim on July 21, 2011 for a 12 episode order. The series was created by Scheer, who also serves as executive producer, writer, director and star. It is produced by Abominable Pictures, Inc. and Scheer's 2nd Man on the Moon Productions. ''Yo Gabba Gabba Paul Scheer and Jack McBrayer made semi-regular appearances on the Nick Jr. series ''Yo Gabba Gabba!, during a segment called "Knock Knock Joke of the Day". Scheer and McBrayer were featured as themselves in the Yo Gabba Gabba! comic book, and made appearances on the Yo Gabba Gabba! live tour. In 2012, Scheer appeared as a villainous Cowboy Android in an episode of The Aquabats! Super Show!, another series from the creators of Yo Gabba Gabba! 'Other Projects' In 2006, Variety named Scheer one of the "Top 10 Comics to Watch" and Alternative Press hailed him as one of their favorite comedians. How Did This Get Made? is a podcast on Earwolf hosted by Scheer, June Diane Raphael and Jason Mantzoukas. Each episode has a celebrity guest/comedian and features the deconstruction and mockery of terrible films. In 2011, iTunes selected How Did this Get Made? as its favorite comedy podcast of the year. In 2012, LA Weekly named the show "The Best Comedy Podcast". Guests have included Kevin Smith, Damon Lindelof, "Weird" Al Yankovic, Danny Trejo, Vanilla Ice, Adam Scott, Nick Kroll, Rob Cordrey, Rob Huebel, Doug Benson, Brian Taylor, Lexi Alexander and Greg Sestero. In 2013, upon the return of The Arsenio Hall Show, Scheer launched a web series for JASH called The ArScheerio Paul Show. In each episode, Scheer re-creates interviews from Arsenio Hall's original show, including the famous Bill Clinton episode, with Will Arnett playing Clinton. Scheer sports a comically enlarged flat-top haircut to resemble Hall. Scheer wrote Deadpool Bi-Annual #1 with Nick Giovannetti, which was released by Marvel Comics in September 2014. In 2015, Scheer launched a follow up web series, ScheeRL, which recreates interviews from MTV's Total Request Live hosted by Carson Daly, with Scheer playing the role of Daly and various comedians playing the musician guests. Scheer and Jonathan Stern are executive producers on the Hulu comedy series The Hotwives, currently in production for season two. Scheer also co-stars in the series. 'Personal Life' Scheer lives in Los Angeles and is married to actress-writer June Diane Raphael. They first met in January 2004, after the artistic director of Manhattan's Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre brought Scheer in to offer tips to Raphael and her comedy partner Casey Wilson on making improvements to their UCB two-woman sketch show, and started dating shortly afterwards. They moved from New York to Los Angeles in 2005. In October 2009, Scheer and Raphael married at the Santa Barbara Museum of Natural History. Scheer's best man was a Jack Nicholson impersonator. Their son, August "Gus" Scheer, was born on April 30, 2014. In March 2016, the couple announced that they were expecting their second child. In September 2015 Scheer said he practices Transcendental Meditation to calm down and be more creative. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 5 Cast